iHate My Past
by 1seddiefan
Summary: A new boy shows up at school with a mysterious past that he doesn't talk about. Freddie seems to know the boy and his past. Will Carly and Sam learn about it or get Freddie to tell? Is Freddie and the new boy's nightmares connected to a murder? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If I use a scene from another movie or TV show, it's a coincidence. So don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven years ago<strong>

Two ten year old boys sat at a table in a room talking to a cop and a social worker. The kid had blondish brown skater hair, purple eyes, and wore rockish clothes. The other boy has brunette hair, brown eyes and nerdish clothes. The two looked at the two adults. The purple eyed kid Matthew looked at the ground trying not to cry and choked back his tears he's been holding in.

"So what did she do to you?" The cop asked Matthew that is looking into space.

"She takes me to her house, she builds up my trust, gets me stoned, and I wake up in the car again." Matthew said and looked at his friend that was silent. Matthew looked at the cop and started to get a little scared at the way she was looking at him.

"Why are you at her house?" The cop asked.

"My dad works and I'm not allowed to stay home alone." Matthew said trying not to show fear.

"Why didn't you go to your neighbors?" The cop asked.

"I don't know my neighbors phone numbers." Matthew said and the cop looked at the other boy.

"She took me to her house, built up my trust, and did the same thing to me. Except getting me stoned." The brown eyed kid named Freddie said.

"How come she didn't get you stoned?" The cop asked.

"I think she never thought that I was going to try to push her away." Freddie said shrugging. "But the third time, she did."

"How do you know she did it to you?" The cop asked suspicious.

"She tried to, when I wasn't stoned." Freddie said and looked at his hands.

"The third time, she didn't get me stoned either." Matthew said getting a strange feeling in his stomach mentioning all the stuff to the cop and social worker. Matthew looked at his friend.

"Why do you keep looking at him?" The cop asked and Matthew looked at the cop. He shrugged and looked at the table. Freddie looked at his best friend wondering why he's been doing that. Freddie looked at the table to glad to get all the stuff off his shoulders and looked at his best friend.

**Present**

Freddie has his laptop on his lap video chatting with Matthew.

"Hello." Freddie said.

"Hi." Matthew said in a Irish accent and Freddie became surprised at that.

"You're Irish? You broke the Slap Swear." Freddie said shocked.

"No. Its something my teacher is making our class do. We have to go a week using fake accents. I got picked to do a Irish accent. Nice to know that you think I was actually Irish." Matthew said.

"I'm guessing you improved." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I did. At first when I tried to speak Irish, I sounded like a drunk British preson." Matthew said and smiled. "My mom was pissed. She yelled, 'are you drunk? You're too young for that.' Then she got a phone call for my class explaining that I was doing an accent improve thing for some class." Matthew chuckled and his mom walked past him holding a box.

"Yes. I was." Matthew's mom said and Freddie shrugged. Matthew looked at Freddie's face on the video chat.

"There's something bothering you. Spill." Matthew said.

"No there isn't." Freddie lied and he rubbed his wrist a little.

"You're lying." Matthew said. "You rubbed your wrist."

"I had that dream again." Freddie said.

"Oh. I had that dream to. Mine was weird. I was sleeping and then Miss. Maderos was standing at the side of my bed holding a big bloody knife. She started to rub my arm and said, 'goodnight and I will see you soon my precious' and she kissed my cheek. I woke up sweating." Matthew said and Freddie got a disgusted look on his face after he heard that.

"Now that is a nightmare." Freddie said.

"I'm guessing your mom doesn't know." Matthew said.

"She does, now she's overprotective." Freddie said and Matthew shuddered.

"Ugh. I hate overprotective parents." Matthew said. "My mom does to. That's why she gives me freedom."

"My mom should meet your mom." Freddie said and noticed Matthew's mom looking at her son. Matthew left and his mom sat at the chair. "Hi mom." Freddie meet Matthew's mom and sometimes spent the night there so Freddie accidentally calls her mom but she doesn't care. "Where did Matthew go?" Freddie had to talk to Matthew about the dream he had.

"Bathroom. He'll back." Matthew's mom said. "Why are you nervous?"

"I have to talk to Matthew about my dream I had last night." Freddie said and Matthew appeared in the video chat. Matthew looked at his mom who then left and he sat at the chair.

"What was your dream?" Matthew asked.

"I was ten years old again and Miss. Maderos was, you know, doing things to me." Freddie said and chewed on his lower lip.

"I had that dream last night." Matthew said.

"Man. She is one messed teacher and chizz." Freddie said.

"Do you really know what chizz means?" Matthew said.

"No." Freddie said.

"Here let me text it to you." Matthew said and Freddie's phone beeped. Freddie looked at the text message and got a weird look on his face.

"That's distrubing." Freddie said and looked at the time. "It's twelve at night."

"Well it's ten at night, where I'm at." Matthew said.

"Good night." Freddie said.

"Wait!" Matthew said and Freddie closed the lid. Freddie put his laptop up and laid down in his bed. Freddie closed his eyes and trying to think of something else instead of Miss. Maderos.

_Dream_

_Freddie is laying on his side on his bed and felt someone stroking his arm in a loving manor. Freddie's eyes opened and turned to look at who it is. Freddie saw Miss. Maderos holding a bloody knife and Freddie's eyes widened. Freddie noticed the creepy smile on the woman._

"_Good night and I will see you soon my precious." Miss. Maderos said and Freddie wondered who's blood is on the knife. Miss. Maderos kissed Freddie's cheek and some blood on th e knife dripped on his arm._

Freddie shot up in bed and wiped sweat off his face. Freddie took deep breaths and rubbed his eyes. The teen noticed it was time for school and got up. Freddie realized it was Sunday and laid back down on his bed closing his eyes.

_Dream_

_Ten year old Freddie is pushed against the wall and Miss. Maderos started to touch his stomach._

"_Why are you touching me?" Freddie said and tried to push her away but couldn't. Freddie felt her hand lower to the button on his pants._

"_It's because you are hot." Miss. Maderos said and looked at Freddie whose eyes widened in fright._

Freddie shot up in bed again and looked at his two friends looking at him. Freddie rubbed his forehead and shuddered a little.

"Stupid nightmares." Freddie said and walked into the bathroom. Freddie's friend Carly looked at the bathroom and the bathroom door closed.

"Hey! That was rude!" Carly said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Freddie yelled and started to scrub his cheek. "Wash away the horror. Wash away the horror." Freddie looked at his arm and started scrubbing his arm, hard. "Wash away the horror. Wash away the horror." Freddie looked at the red mark on his arm from scrubbing it hard and rubbed his eyes trying to get the dreams out of his head. Freddie walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Carly asked a little concered for her friend and Freddie opened his mouth to say nothing's alright but decided against it.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Just a little shooken up about my nightmare." Freddie said and the two girls left to give Freddie a little privacy to change into clothes.

* * *

><p>AN: I made a longer prolouge. Constructive criticism is welcomed to help make this story better. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

No one's POV

Freddie sat at the counter at Carly's apartment looking a comments on iCarly and Sam opened the apartment door loudly, making a bee line straight to the fridge. Freddie just sat at the counter.

"Where's Carly?" Sam asked and Freddie kind of shrugged.

"Upstairs getting ready." Freddie said and Spencer ran in the living room falling over the step. Spencer stood up and looked at the two.

"Hey little sister's friends who doesn't like their own homes." Spencer said.

"True." Sam said after getting a pan of turkey out of the fridge.

"So true." Freddie said and Spencer looked at the two.

"Alright." Spencer said and Sam walked to the counter. Sam looked at Freddie.

"What are you doing?" Sam said.

"Well I'm looking at-" Freddie said getting interrupted.

"Oops. Lost interest." Sam said and left.

Freddie's POV

I rolled his eyes and wondered what Matthew did when I wasn't there. The next thing I know my thoughts turned into a flashback.

**Flashback**

_I sat in an interrogation room with my arms around my knees crying._

"_Tell me Freddie. Who did this to you?" A cop demanded._

"_Please don't make me tell." I cried._

"_Who is it?" The cop demanded._

"_No. Don't make me tell." I cried again. "She said she'll shoot me."_

I snapped out of it because something hit my head stinging a little and looked at Sam holding a straw to her lips.

"Stop daydreaming about Carly." Sam said and I was more likely having a nightmare in the middle of the day. Why won't these fucking nightmares go away? They're coming more and more now. If I was alone, I would probably grab my hair with both hands, scream out my frustration, and punch the crap out of something.

"I wasn't daydreaming about Carly." I said and Sam walked to the stairs.

"Carly hurry up!" Sam yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Carly yelled back and I rolled my eyes at how long it takes for Carly to change.

"Well hurry up!" Sam yelled back up the stairs and Carly walked down the stair.

"I want to look good for the new boy." Carly said.

"New boy?" I asked confused. I haven't heard that a new boy was going to our school. Where did she hear that. "Where did you hear that?"

"Principle Franklin sent me an E-Mail saying that I have to show this guy with purple eyes around." Carly said. Purple eyes? Reminds me of Matthew. Maybe he's the new kid. If he is, why didn't he tell me? I remember closing my laptop on him before he had a chance to tell me something. I think that's what he was going to say.

I looked at what Carly is wearing and she'll probably try to impress Matt while they met. Me and Matt know what it felt like what Miss. Maderos did to us when Carly and Sam don't, also we both know what happened even though they don't. Shocker. Carly and Sam don't know what happened because what would they think if they found out that a teacher touched your private parts. When Sam pulled my pants down, I would've probably screamed but since she's around my age, I didn't do anything. But if it was Miss. Maderos, I'll be kicking, screaming and running. I got shoved out my chair by Sam.

"You were staring at Carly and it was beginning to freak her out." Sam said and it took all my will not to scream, 'would you leave me the hell alone? I bet I've gone through far worser stuff then you,' but I didn't so I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mummbled. "Let's go before the new guy gets lost." I hated the way I called my brother new guy.

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

Freddie, Carly, and Sam walked in the school, seeing Principal Franklin talking to Matthew. The three walked up.

"Where do you get your ties? I should send some to my dad." Matthew said.

"What?" Principal Franklin said.

"My dad likes ties." Matthew said.

"Are those your real eyes?" Principal Franklin asked and Matthew seemed to get annoyed.

"Yes." Matthew said and the three web-show teens walked up.

"Carly, Sam-" Princiapl Franklin got cut off.

"Matthew!" Freddie said.

"Freddie!" Matthew said.

"You two know each other?" Carly and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yeah. We're best friends. But he's also my brother because we're friends." Freddie said and smiled at his two friends' reactions that a nerd could be friends with someone cooler than him. _Yeah. That's right be surpried._ Freddie all of a suddened wondered what Carly and Sam's expressions would be if they found out about the whole Miss. Maderos thing.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

Matthew is sitting in the cafeteria bored and started at the table. A newspaper landed in front of his face and the teen read the headline. **Woman broke out of prison** Matthew read.

"A newspaper fell in front of me." Matthew said stating the obvious.

"Look at the picture." Freddie said and Matthew looked at a mug shot of the woman. "Read the red underline." Known child molester. Matthew looked at Freddie and looked at the column. Matthew pointed at the newspaper.

"Hey look at that. Our names made it in the newspaper." Matthew said and smiled. Freddie grabbed the newspaper from Matthew's hand hard and looked at it. Freddie noticed their first names only and sighed relieved. The teen looked at his best friend that had his hand out for a high-five. "Alright." Freddie just looked at him and the skater ran his hand through his hair.

"Glad they didn't put our last names in it." Freddie said.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? It's normal." Matthew said.

"Really. What's so normal about getting-" Freddie said getting interrupted by Carly and Sam sitting at their table.

"What's that?" Carly said and Freddie somehow ended up shoving the page in his mouth getting disgusted looks from the girls at the table.

"It isn't the first time he ate something he didn't want anyone to see. When we were ten he had the note the principal gave him to give to his dad for lunch." Matthew said and Freddie swallowed the paper.

"I had my reasons." Freddie said and started to bite his finger nail. Freddie's hand ended up getting smacked on the table.

"Don't bite your finger nails. You have a nasty habit." Matthew said. "Do I have to put that stuff that moms put on your thumb when you were a baby to keep you from sucking on it on your nails to keep you from biting because I will?"

"Why does it annoy when I do that?" Freddie demanded.

"It grinds my gears." Matthew said.

"Who says that?" Freddie said.

"You say 'steams my clams.'" Matthew countered

"Why did you move here?" Carly asked and Matthew looked at her, not wanting to answer that.

"He's awesome once you get to know him until he tries to kill you with a golf cart." Freddie said changing the subject knowing his best friend doesn't want to mention it.

"It was an accident." Matthew said loudly at Freddie.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Last summer me and him went to this golf course thing-" Freddie got interrupted.

"You told us went to visit your dad." Sam said.

"I did. My dad lives in the same town as Matt." Freddie said. "Anyway we wanted to drive the golf cart around so he drove as fast as the cart can go but he almost crashed into a car."

"I bought you a ice cream cone." Matthew said.

"You ate it." Freddie said.

"I apologized." Matthew said and looked at Freddie. Matthew looked at the table trying to absorb that Miss. Maderos broke out of jail and wondered how many ten year old boys she touched after she broke out. Matthew looked at Freddie and knew he was thinking the same thing which was a reason they were best friends, because they know what each other were thinking.

* * *

><p>Freddie, Carly, and Sam went to Matthew's house. Freddie looked in Matthew's house through the window to see his friend's mom putting on high heels. Matthew's mom Marian looked at Freddie and walked to the door letting them in. Marian stopped Freddie and looked at Sam thinking their dating.<p>

"She's a keeper." Marian said to Freddie talking about Sam and Freddie looked at Sam. Freddie looked at Marian.

"We're not-" Freddie said getting interrupted.

"I know." Marian said and the teens went outside to see Matthew sitting on bench with a slightly chubby grey cat sleeping on his lap purring. Freddie walked up to Matthew.

"Hi Matt. Mr. Demanding." Freddie said and patted the cat who's name is Mr. Demanding.

Freddie's POV

Mr. Demanding. Strange name for a cat and looked at my best friend. I remember asking Matt why he named his cat that and he said that Mr. Demanding seemed like he was always demanding for more food. I sat next to Matt on the bench and patted the cat. Carly reached out to pat Mr. Demanding and he hissed at Carly after waking up. Matt looked at his pet and looked at Carly.

"He doesn't like you." Matt said trying not to smile and looked at the furry animal. "No. Bad cat. No hissing at people." The grey cay looked at my two friends and turned away from them facing me. The cat fell asleep.

"Your mom's putting on high heels." I said.

"Probably going to enjoy a pole or something." Matt said and I shrugged. Hey can't help it if his mom is a stripper. I pick having a mom that strips over an overprotective mom anyday. I know Matt would have an overprotective mom other than a mom that strips.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked a little concered for my friend's education and Matt pointed at a newspaper that I realized I'm sitting on. I grabbed it and noticed that a man was murdered. "Are you scared over a murder?" I teased and he pointed at the article. I looked at it and realized that it's near where we live. I noticed that Matt wiped some tears away and looked up at the sky.

"I like to look up at the sky and see what shapes I can find in the clouds." Matt said, his face a mask with no emotions. Matt put his cat on the ground and got up. Matt laid on the grass and Mr. Demanding plopped right on top of Matt making himself at home. I followed Matt's lead and did the same. Carly and Sam did the same. I looked up at the sky and pointed.

"A mouse talking to a duck." Matt said and chuckled. I scanned the clouds.

"I see a lady enjoying a pole." I said my perverted self slightly coming out. Matt looked at me and looked at the clouds.

"I see a whale." Sam said and smiled.

"I see a hand." Carly said.

"No it's not. I see an alien pushing a baby carriage." Matt said. This time it was me who looked at him confused and I looked at the clouds soaking in the sun. Might as well stay out in the sun and clouds before my mom decides to put on cloud block and sun screen on me. I closed my eyes soon falling asleep.

_Dream_

_I stand at the edge of an alley watching Miss. Maderos holding a knife to some guy's neck._

"_Tell me where they are." Miss. Maderos said._

"_I don't know who you're talking about." The guy said. _Damn, Miss. Maderos sure is even more creepy than seven years ago. _I thought and hoped they won't see me._

"_Matthew and Freddie." Miss. Maderos said._

"_I know Freddie but I don't know who Matthew is." The guy said._

"_Skater hair, rockish clothes, and purple eyes." Miss. Maderos said._

"_Don't know where he lives." The guy said._

"_Liar!" Miss. Maderos said and slit the man's throat. I jumped back. _When she said she'll kill to find us, she'll literally ment it. _I thought and looked at Miss. Maderos._'

Carly's POV

I watched Freddie fall asleep and the demented cat jumped off Matthew's stomach. The cat climbed on Freddie's stomach and watched Freddie sleeping. I turned to Sam.

"Do you think Matthew and Freddie are hiding something from us?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked.

"Well we promised no more secrets." I said, wondering what Freddie might be hiding and I watched Freddie shot up asleep, noticing the cat watching him. Freddie looked at Matt.

"Your cat is stalkerish." Freddie said and the cat, Mr. Demanding I think jumped off Freddie and climbed on top of Matt's stomach.

"Why did you name your cat Mr. Demanding?" I asked.

"He always seemed to demand for more food. Then Freddie called him Mr. Demanding and the name seemed to stick with him." Matt explained and pulled Mr. Demanding closer to him. Matt scratched behind Mr. Demanding's ears, then kissed the cat's head, and Matt's mom walked in the backyard holding a phone.

"Matt. Someone wants to talk to you." Matt's mom said. I looked at her clothing which was high heels, a short skirt, and shirt that shows her stomach which was flat. I'm thinking she's a vegetarian. Matt got up holding Mr. Demanding and walked to his mom. Matt looked at what she was wearing and slightly rolled his eyes. Freddie followed.  
>"Is that what you noramlly wear?" I asked slightly confused.<p>

"This is my clubbing outfit." Matt's mom said.

"Isn't that a little too showy?" I asked confused.

"I'm going clubbing. Most people dress like this." Matt's mom said and then the two boy's walked out of the house.

"I'll give you a fire prevention tip: Don't throw fireballs into crowds of people like you're in Street Fighter 2." Matt said to his mom and I arched an eyebrow as his mom spanked him. Matt got a weird look on his face and looked at his mom and Freddie raised an eyebrow at that.

* * *

><p>AN: They found that Miss. Maderos is out of prision and is looking for them. Carly and Sam knows that Freddie is hiding something. A shout out to my cat Mr. Demanding. He was my cat till he died.  
>R.I.P. Mr. Demanding, you are truly missed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew's POV

I walked home alone because Freddie had to do something with Carly and Sam.

"Hey. Wait up." A girl said and I didn't turn around because when people yell 'hey. Wait up' they're not talking to me. I learned that a couple of times, so I just kept on walking. "Matthew." The girl called my name and I stopped walking. The girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran up to me. I started walking and she followed.

"Why are you following me?" I asked trying not to sound mean.

"I live in the same block as you." The girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked. I'm still trying to remember people's names.

"Rebecca." The girl Rebecca said and we walked to my house. Why she is following me? I walked in my house to see my mom putting on her high heels and she looked at Rebecca.

"Who is your friend?" My mom asked, which I assume it meant 'what is your girlfriend's name and how long have you two been dating?' Yeah. My mom happens to be kind of protective of me.

"Oh. I'm Rebecca Gracia. Matthew's friend." Rebecca said and stuck her hand out to shake my mom's hand. I found that slightly weird in a way.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Marian Reese. Matthew's mom." My mom said and shook Rebecca's hand. I walked in the kitchen.

No one's POV

Rebecca stood there in the living room looking around.

"Nice house." Rebecca said.

"Well that's a nice way of saying messy." Marian said and Matthew returned holding two bottles of water. Marian looked at Matthew. "Now if you excuse me. I'm going to work." Marian walked to Matthew. "When I get back she better not be pregnant." Matthew's eyes widened as his mom whispered that in his ear and Marian left. The boy looked as his mom left and looked at Rebecca that is looking around the living room.

"You can make yourself at home." The skater said and Rebecca set her backpack on the ground. Matthew went upstairs to get is notebook and guitar. Rebecca sat on the couch then grabbed a picture of Matthew and his parents. Matthew returned and Rebecca looked at him. Rebecca pointed to Matthew's dad.

"Is this your dad?" Rebecca asked and Matthew blinked back his tears.

"Yeah." Matthew said and blinked back his tears.

"You look like him." Rebecca said and noticed the skater's sad expression.

"Thanks." Matthew said still sad.

"Except the color of your eyes. That's the only difference." Rebecca said. "Where is your dad?"

"Back in my home town." Matthew said. "I was ripped away from him and I was forced to live with my mom." Matthew said.

"Why?" Rebecca asked and the boy opened his mouth to explain it.

"I-" The teen said but didn't say anything and the girl noticed the pained expression on the other's face. Matthew felt tears leak down his face and Rebecca looked away seeing the tears. Matthew wiped his tears away. Rebecca looked at the teenager that sat on the couch and Rebecca put the picture on the table. The girl sat on the couch and looked at the skater. Rebecca looked at Matthew waiting for him to contiune talking. "I am embarrassed to talk about it." Matthew decided to change the subject.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Rebecca asked.

"No. Do you?" Matthew said glad that the subject was changed.

"Yeah. I have a little sister." Rebecca said and Matthew nodded.

"What is your parents' jobs?" Matthew asked.

"My mom is a stay at home mom and my dad is a chef." Rebecca said. "Yours."

"My dad is a truck driver and my mom is a stripper." Matthew said and looked away from Rebecca. Rebecca nodded towards the guitar.

"You play guitar?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Matthew said and looked at his guitar.

"I've always wanted to play the guitar. But I didn't have one so I couldn't learn." Rebecca lied and Matthew looked at him. "I would be happy to learn how to play the guitar." Matthew smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up after getting something thrown at him and he took a wet sock off of his face. The skater looked at it.<p>

"This is a horrible way to wake up." Matthew said and then looked to at Freddie with a towel around his waist drying his back off with another towel. "Now that's a horrible way to wake up." Matthew looked away.

"Who's Rebecca?" Freddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked and looked towards Freddie that's putting his pants on.

"You sometimes talk in your sleep." Freddie said buttoned his pants and Matthew got up from his sleeping bag. Matthew rubbed his neck.

"Next time I'm here. You're sleeping on the floor." Matthew said.

"Who is she?" Freddie teased.

"Some girl that followed me home and then begged me to give her guitar lessons." Matthew said.

"Oh." Freddie said buttoning his pants.

"Then I nearly told her about the whole Miss. Maderos thing." Matthew said.

"You trusted her enough to tell her about Miss. Maderos?" Freddie asked buckling his belt.

"Nearly." Matthew said. "But I changed the subject." Freddie shook his hair to get some water off and Matthew noticed that when Freddie doesn't have his hair fluffed up it looks skaterish. Freddie was about to put on a shirt. "Wait." Matthew grabbed one of his shirts and tossed it to his best friend. "Here. Borrow my shirt." Freddie started to put the shirt on and Matthew saw the rim of Freddie's boxers. The tech producer put Matthew's shirt on. The skater went the bathroom.

"Which Rebecca was it?" Freddie called to Matthew.

"What?" Matthew called back.

"Was it Rebecca White, Rebecca Sutton, Rebecca Rodriguez, Rebecca Sulver or Rebecca Gracia?" Freddie asked.

"Rebecca Gracia." Matthew said and started washing his hands.

"Since when did she start liking the guitar?" Freddie asked his best friend who came out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"I remember asking her if she likes the guitar and she said no." The teen said and Matthew thought about it.

"Then if she doesn't like playing the guitar then why does she want to learn how to play the guitar." Matthew asked and Freddie shrugged.

"Who knows." Freddie said and smiled.

"You're smiling." Matthew said.

"How about we prank Carly and Sam?" Freddie said and Matthew looked at him.

"That's dangerous, risky, and kind of illegal. I'm finally rubbing off on you." Matthew said smiling and pointed at Freddie.

"I know. I'm scared." Freddie said and looked at Matthew.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for ending it right there and sorry for not updating sooner. I've been caught up in school.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV

Matthew is trying to show Rebecca how to play the guitar and Rebecca is purposely messing up. The skater rubbed his forehead a little annoyed.

"I think we're done with guitar lessons today." Matthew said and looked at the girl.

"Oh. Ok." Rebecca said and put the guitar down.

"I'm mean done for today." Matthew said.

"Right." Rebecca said and looked at Matthew. "What should we do?" Matthew looked at her and shrugged. "We can go to church."

"Can't I'm banned from church." Matthew said.

"Why?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Reasons." Matthew said and left with Rebecca following.

* * *

><p>Carly and Sam is trying to get Freddie to go to church with them but Freddie shook his head.<p>

"I can't." Freddie said and Matthew walked in. Rebecca followed.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked.

"Freddie says he can't go to church with us." Carly said.

"He can't go. I can't go either." Matthew said.

"Why?" Carly said and Matthew tried not to roll his eyes.

"We couldn't sit through the pastor's man's speech thing, somehow we ended up throwing paper clauds at each other, goofing off, Freddie trying to strangle me, I was about to punch him in the face, and somehow the hymm book fell down causing everyone to look at us and I waved at them." Matthew said and looked at Freddie. "Was it our four fist fight?"

"I think it was our seventh or tenth. I can't remember." Freddie said.

"Fist fight?" Sam asked confused.

"We're guys, we fight. We also sweat." Freddie said and they looked at him.

"Yeah." Matthew said like it was obvious.

"Oh ok." Carly said and Matthew seemed deep in thought having a flashback.

Flashback

_Matthew sat in a chair drawing something and a cop looked at him._

"_You're a good drawer." The cop said and Matthew smiled._

"_Thanks." Matthew said and bite his lower lip smiling as he shaded in smoke._

"_Who's this?" The cop referring to a__ skater like boy sitting really close to the other couch arm. A l__ady is holding a c__igarette and sititng on a couch. _

"_That's me." Matthew said and the cop pointed to the woman._

"_Who's that?" The cop asked and Matthew stopped smiling suddenly becoming scared._

"_No one." Matthew lied._

"_Is she the one who touched you?" The demanded and Matthew wrapped his arms around his knees suddenly having the urge to cry. The kid was battling his emotions and was trying hard to say something. "Is she?"_

"_Don't make me tell." Matthew said crying._

"_Tell me." The cop demanded._

"_Please don't make me." Matthew said._

"_Tell me." The cop demanded._

"_My stomach hurts." Matthew said crying._

"_You have to tell." The cop said and Matthew was trying not to cry. _

"_I can't." The skater said and looked at the cop._

"_Why?" The cop asked._

"_She threatened to shoot me." Matthew said._

End of flashback

Rebecca, Carly, and Sam looked at Matthew concered.

"You ok?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Matthew said and Freddie looked at him confused. Freddie realized that his best friend was having a flashback. Freddie looked at Matthew.

"Yeah. Thinking." Freddie said in a slight weird tone and Matthew looked at him confused.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the weird ending, chapter, and also the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to another bright and sunny day at Diamond Island. Please don't forget to put on sunscreen to keep you from becoming toasted marshmallows while you enjoy your special day. Remember to have fun." Was all I heard as I walked in the amusement park and I looked at Matt who ran ahead of us.

"Hey." My mom said who grabbed his arm. "Remember the buddy system."

"Right. How can I forget?" Matt said sounding slightly sarcastic and grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

"Meet here in three hours." Mom said and then Matt ran off taking me with him. I'm not sure how many turns and people we passed by, soon I found myself at a food court. Leave it to Matt to find a food court when we've been in here for like three minutes. My friend gave me a stick of cotton candy and a soda.

"Here." Matt said and I grabbed the snacks.

"Uh thanks." I said slightly confused.

"Yeah." He said and we walked ahead. Matt looked closely at something and I followed his gaze to see that freak of an old lady math teacher. If you don't know who I'm talking about it's Miss. Maderos our molester. That next thing I know I was tossed into a flashback.

Flashback

_I was in a room where the x-ray of my head and neck got placed on a light box thing._

"_There's no trauma to the neck area." A doctor said and removed the neck brace thing from the gurney. What to know what happened? A car accident happened. "So Freddie you said your stomach hurts. Where?" _

"_The belly button area." I said and a doctor started pressing down on my belly button area._

"_You where wearing a set belt like you're supposed to. So of course it's going to hurt." The female doctor said. "Let's remove his pants and underwear." The female started to take off my pants which caused my insticts to kick in, which ment I started to kick._

"_No. Stop it. Don't do it." I said kicking around. "Please don't." _

"_Freddie. Freddie." The doctor said trying to get me to stop kicking._

End Flashback

I looked at Matt and knew that he was having a flashback to. Matt pushed me into the mens' restroom and looked at me.

No one's POV

Matthew looked at Freddie.

"What is she doing here?" Matthew asked.

"Great." Freddie said. "Let's try to advoid her."

"Wow. I didn't think of that. I was thinking, 'hey, let's walk up to her and say, 'Hi. How are you doing?'" Matthew said saracastically.

"No need to be rude." Freddie said and a man walked in, then looked at Matthew strangely.

"What?" Matthew said confused.

"You have purple eyes." The man said and pointed.

"Yeah. I know." Matthew said and looked at Freddie, who looked at him. "We have to leave." Freddie threw the cup away and they walked away. Matthew accidentally bumped into a girl with brown hair who almost fell down. "Oh sorry." Matthew backed up and the girl looked at him. "Rebecca?" Freddie noticed how Rebecca smiled instantly and saw that his best friend's eyes lit up after seeing Rebecca.

"Matt. What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm here like everyone else. To go on rides and stuff." Matthew said and then smiled. "You?"

"Like everyone else too." Rebecca said and Matthew shrugged. "I better find my friend."

"Ok." Matthew said slightly disappointed and Rebecca left. Matthew seemed to stare after her and Freddie slapped Matthew's head. "Hey." They started to walk away.

"You like her." Freddie said and Matthew looked at him.

"I met her, like what? Three days ago?" Matthew said and looked at a map to see what rides there are.

"You can learn a lot from someone in three days. Even through guitar lessons." Freddie said. "Like in Romeo and Juilet. They've been through a lot in like five days. Like meet, love, married, sex, hiding it, and then suicide."

"Since suicide is a sin, so you go to hell, doesn't that mean that they go to hell?" Matthew said.

"Then they can live happily ever after in hell." Freddie said and they turned into a line to go on a ride. Matthew shrugged and looked at his best friend. Freddie pointed. "Did your eyes get darker?"

"Not that I know of." Matthew said slightly confused and stepped forward.

"I had that flashback after the car accident when we were ten." Freddie said.

"I saw my entire life flash before my eyes." Matthew said.

"Wow." Freddie said. "A little bit dramatic." The skater looked at his best friend and stepped forward accidentally bumping into a girl.

"Hey. Watch it." The skater said and recongized Rebecca. "Sorry."

"We need to stop meeting like this." Rebecca said and a man ushered them into the ferris wheel which the boys unconsciously choose. They got on and Matt looked at the line seeing couples.

"That's why there's couples." Matthew said to Rebecca.

"What did you think it was?" Rebecca said.

"I guess we choose a random line and got to caught up talking." Matthew said and looked at Rebecca who was looking at him.

"You're wearing a necklace." Rebecca said and Matthew took out the dogtag.

"Yeah. My dad gave it to me before he turned into an alcoholic. I kept it because it's the only thing I have before he turned into that thing." Matthew said.

"You hate your dad?" Rebecca said and scooted slightly away.

"No. I love my dad but I hate that he drinks." Matthew said.

"Oh." Rebecca said. "What does your necklace say?"

"It says, 'Stay Gold.'" Matthew said.

"What does that mean?" Rebecca said and the boy thought about it. He looked door at Freddie who looked up at him sitting next to a girl with red hair.

"It means stay innocent like that that Robert Frost poem, 'Nothing Gold Can Stay.'" Matthew said slightly embarrassed about it. Rebecca looked down and shivered becoming scared. Rebecca latched herself onto Matthew, her arm around Matthew's head, her other arm around Matthew's waist. The purple eyed teen became confused.

"Ok. Why are you attached to me?" The purple eyed teen said and pushed her off of him. "It's starting to freak me out."

"Sorry. It's just I'm afraid of deathly scared of heights." Rebecca said holding her hands together that began to shake like she had five energy drinks, twenty cups of coffee, three sodas, a bag of sugar, and to top it off got struck by lightning.

"Oh." Matthew said and put his arm around her shoulders. The teen pulled her closer to him to comfort her and she smiled. Matthew looked at his friend below him to see the girl hugging Freddie whose eyes are wide in fright. The teen looked at the girl who's leaning against him and did the first thought that appeared in his mind. Matthew kissed Rebecca that became shocked and then kissed him back.

_My first kiss happens to be with my crush and on a ferries wheel,_ Rebecca thought happily and then they pulled apart. Matthew looked shocked and confused.

"Uh. Sorry." Matthew said and looked at Rebecca.

"It's ok." Rebecca said and the ferris wheel stopped. A man was showing the riders where to get off. Freddie pulled Matthew away and Rebecca went off to find her friends.

"What was that?" Freddie asked.

"What was what?" Matthew asked faking confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know. You know what you did." Freddie saod.

"What did I do that made you mad?" Matthew asked, confused.

"You kissed her even though you met her three days ago." Freddie said and ran to the enterence which made his best friend follow. Freddie looked at Matthew that caught up.

"Is that why you're mad?" Matthew said.

"I'm not mad. Just confused. You said you don't like her, even though you kissed her." Freddie said.

"Let's go. The group must be regrouping." Matthew said and they walked to the enterence. Matthew looked at Freddie and then Miss. Maderos talking to Rebecca. Freddie did the same and Rebecca pointed to the right of her. Rebecca said something to her friend which made her nod yes.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's a chapter. I'm been getting some writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

Freddie is sleeping on the floor in the sleeping and started to have a dream.

Dream

_Matthew got out of Miss. Maderos's car, his eyes a little red and Freddie looked up from the step on the porch of Matthew's house. Matthew stepped forward a little and Miss. Maderos left. The boy looked at his best friend._

"_Dude, are you ok?" Freddie said._

"_Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew said and walked to the door. Matthew started to touch the door trying to find the doorknob. "Who moved the doorknob?"_

"_Well, your feeling the door when the doorknob is right here." Freddie said and moved Matthew's hand to the doorknob._

"_Oh." Matthew said and opened the door, nearly walking into the door. Matthew walked in the house nearly tripping over the arm of the couch. Freddie looked at Matthew._

End dream

Freddie woke up and looked up at the alarm clock, hearing his friend's soft breathing on the bed. Freddie laid back down on the ground and closed his eyes.

Dream

_Freddie sat on a chair tied up and being forced to eat mac n' cheese by Miss. Maderos._

"_Want more mac n' cheese Freddie?" Miss. Maderos said._

"_No." Freddie said._

"_Have some more." Miss. Maderos said and then Freddie screamed. Freddie then appeared in his dad's house on Christmas morning being grabbed by Miss. Maderos._

"_Here smoke up Freddie!" Miss. Maderos said and Freddie looked at her confused. Miss. Maderos started to smoke and Freddie screamed. Freddie found himself sitting on his bed in the dark and Miss. Maderos appeared from the shadows._

"_What's going on?" Freddie said._

"_I'm your worst nightmare." Miss. Maderos said and then Freddie screamed._

End dream

Freddie screamed and woke up to see Matthew sitting Indian style at the foot of the sleeping with an opened book. Matthew is watching him.

"You've been screaming for the past thirty minutes." Matthew said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Freddie said and got out of the sleeping.

"There was nothing on TV." Matthew said and Freddie walked to the closest.

"I just had the weirdest dream and nightmare." Freddie said.

"So did I. Minus the nightmare part." Matthew said and looked down at his book.

"Did the dream include Rebecca?" Freddie teased.

"Shut up Fred-2D2." Matthew said.

"Fred-2D2?" Freddie whispered to himself. "What the fuck?"

"It was awesome though." Matthew said. "Till Miss. Maderos appeared in it."

"What are you reading?" Freddie asked.

"The Outsiders." Matthew said.

"Again?" Freddie said. "For what the fourth time?"

"Sixth." Matthew said upset. "It's a good book." Freddie shrugged as if saying, 'yes' and then looked at Matthew.

"Fred-2D2?" Freddie asked nearly laughing.

"I blame you for making me watch Glaxay Wars." Matthew said and Freddie looked at him.

"You offered to watch it." Freddie said.

"Just take your shower." Matthew said. "Or whatever you do in there." Freddie gathered his clothes and walked in the bathroom. Matthew stared after Freddie that closed the door and Matthew jumped on the bed. The skater opened his backpack and took out a book titled Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire who smiled. The skater opened the book and started to read it. His friend walked out of the bathroom and then noticed his friend reading a book.

"Where did you get that book?" Freddie said causing his best friend to jump up.

"I had it with me." Matthew confessed and looked at the thick book.

"Really?" Freddie said and looked at the title. "Harry Potter?" Freddie gave his best friend a disbelief look.

"Yeah." Freddie's best friend answered.

"Since when did you read those books?" Freddie asked putting on a shirt.

"My mom bought me the entire series last month. At first I didn't want to read it and just to make my mom happy, I started to read it a month ago. It's pretty interesting." Matthew said and smiled.

"Nice to know." Freddie said putting on a belt.

"What's with the belt?" Matthew asked and looked at his book.

"I wear it because my mom wants me to and then Sam will pants me." Freddie said.

"Did you freak out?" Matthew asked.

"No!" Freddie snapped at his best friend.

"What did Miss. Maderos say in your nightmare?" Matthew asked.

"'I'm your worst nightmare.'" Freddie said and his best friend nodded.

"She said, 'I am you math teacher.'" Matthew said and his best friend looked at him strangely like, 'what the hell?'

"What's wrong with you?" Freddie asked.

"That's easy, my dad is an alcoholic, my mom is a stripper, I was molested, I don't concentrate in school, and most people think I've been dropped on my head a lot. Which probably is true since my mom told me that she and my dad was fighting a lot when I was two." Matthew said and smiled at him innocently. "Anymore questions?"

"No. I'm good." Freddie said slightly confused at the answers he gave and noticed how Matthew was reading the book that he brought. The tech producer wondered what Matthew thinks of when he's off in thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own Harry Potter, the Outsiders, Nothing Gold Can Stay, and iCarly. They belong to rightful owners. I own my ideas and my other characters. Sorry for the long wait on Carly and Sam finding out about everything and their reactions.


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV

Freddie looked out the window as Matthew glued Ms. Briggs' name tag on the ceiling while standing on a stack of desks.

"Isn't this vandalism?" Freddie asked.

"Dude you're acting like you haven't vandalized something." Matthew said.

"You make Sam look like an amuter." Freddie said. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Why the hell would I talk to her? I don't even like them both. Sam is kind of cute." Matthew said and looked down at Freddie. "Now hand me something to glue." Freddie handed him a folder and Matthew glued the folder on the ceiling. "Hand me something else. Like the chair." Freddie grabbed the chair and was about to hold it up. "Hold it upside down." Freddie did what he was told and his best friend glued the wheels. The purple eyed kid managed to get the chair on the ceiling.

"I think this is vandalism." Freddie said.

"It's supposed to be a prank. And I'm sure no one will know it's us. To them you're just a nerdy kid who follows the rules. Also to them, I'm slightly nerdy that follows the rules and breaks them a little who also hangs out with a nice guy. They won't know it was anyway." Matthew said and paused. "I hope."

"What am I supposed to do?" Freddie said and his friend threw him a sharpie.

"Find something to draw on. Not the walls, desks, the white board, and windows." Matthew said and Freddie opened a drawer and found pictrues of Randy Jackson. He took out the pictures and placed them on the desk. "Found something?"

"Yeah." Freddie said and smiled as he drew something on a picture. Matthew looked at the stuff on the ceiling.

Freddie's POV

What we're doing brings up memories of vandalizing that train tunnel in our home town. We egged, graffttied, and threw paint balls all over the walls. We also painted stuff on the tunnel and it became our hang-out. Thanks to Matt's dad Jack for thinking it was a short cut from the library. I told Matt that it couldn't be a short cut from the library to his house but being the stubborn guy he is, he didn't listen. I remember the day like it was two years ago.

Flashback

_The crunch of yellow grass and dead leaves crunched under our shoes as we walked towards whatever we were going. The hot sun beating down on us._

"_Let's go back." I complained again. Hey, it's summer, we were wearing black shirts, it's like one hundred degress, we've ben walking for like an hour, I'm lazy over summer, and I'm hungry. I have a right to complain._

"_No. We made it this far." Matt said being his usual stubborn self. "I'm not turning back."_

"_Ok." I said and I saw something curving. _

"_I see something." Matt said and grabbed my arm. We started running and found a train tunnel._

End flashback

That's how the whole train tunnel vandalizing thing started.

* * *

><p>Carly and Sam is sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow.<p>

"Where's Freddumb?" Sam asked and Carly shrugged.

"I don't know." Carly said. "I heard him and Matt talking about someone named Miss. Maderos."

"Little nerd and his friend talking about a teacher." Sam said.

"No. They were saying bad things about her, like she got abducting by aliens and that it was horrible that they brought her back." Carly said.

"Wow. The nice dork talking bad about a teacher." Sam said bored. "Impressive."

"Then Matt was like, 'the Devil probably wouldn't let her in hell.'" Carly said.

"There's something weird about them. Like something they aren't telling us." Sam said. "What was the teacher's name again?"

"Miss. Maderos." Carly said confused.

"I heard of her." Sam said. "She broke out of jail. I heard that she was a child molester. Molested two ten year old boys Matthew and Freddie."

"Strange." Carly said thinking it over. "Why didn't it say their last names?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. Got any bacon?" Sam said and walked to the fridge. Carly chuckled at her best friend's apitite and looked at the TV. They heard someone outside the door and they walked to it. They noticed Matthew and Freddie laughing.

"Why am I laughing?" Matthew said stop laughing.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Freddie said.

"I haven't heard that before. What could possibly go wrong if we brought home a pregnant cat, what could possibly go wrong if I pranked my dad, what could possibly go wrong if I fell out of a tree, and what could possibly go wrong if I tried to kill someone with a highlighter? The last was hard." Matthew said and Freddie looked at him strangely. "The guy's fine though." Freddie's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Not like that. I mean he's not hurt or anything."

"Oh." Freddie said nearly laughing and the other boy pushed him into the apartment. The door closed and Sam scratched her head.

"I need a bath." Sam said and then the two girls closed the door. Carly rolled her eyes at her blonde haired best friend and looked as Sam went upstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: I finished this chapter at last.


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV

Students walked in Miss. Briggs's classroom to find it empty except the pictures that were drawn on and looked at each other. The students stood in the middle of the classroom and the bell rang. Miss. Briggs walked in.

"Alright class take your seats." Miss. Briggs said and looked at the class.

"Where's our desks?" A girl said.

"Well find a desk." Miss. Briggs said not paying attention to everything around her and the girl turned to her friend.

"Really?" The girl said and her friend nodded in agreement. Sam walked in seeing that the class room is empty.

"Woah. What happened in here?" Sam said and Miss. Briggs looked at her class.

"What the...!" Miss. Briggs said shocked a the sight and a boy looked up to see everything glued on the ceiling. Everyone in the classroom did the same and then started to laugh. Some were confused and shocked. They looked at each other and then they looked at pictures that's been drawn on. They looked at the things glued on the ceiling and then they started to laugh.

"Wow. I've been beaten to this." Sam said and looked at the class.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Freddie are sitting a cafeteria table. Matthew is eating a sandwich and Rebecca walked up sitting at their table.<p>

"Have you two seen what happened in Briggs's class?" Rebecca said.

"We're the ones that pulled the prank." Freddie said and Matthew nodded.

"What glue did you use?" Rebecca said.

"Gorilla glue." Matthew said and Freddie nodded.

"You two vandalized something before?" Rebecca whispered and the two nodded.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Where were you at anyway?" Matthew said.

"I was sick." Rebecca lied and looked down trying to hide her guilty look.

"Right." Freddie said and his two other friends walked up.

"I want to know who glued Miss. Briggs's things to the ceiling. I'm surprised I haven't thought of it before." Sam said and looked at the boys' guilty faces. Out of nowhere, Matthew punched Freddie's shoulder, really hard, and his best friend nearly fell out of the chair. Freddie shoved Matthew and his friend almost fell out of his chair.

"Am I missing something here?" Carly asked confused and Rebecca left.

"Where is Rebecca going?" Freddie asked and Matthew followed her. Matthew looked as Rebecca was buying a newspaper and Matthew walked up to her. Rebecca jumped up a little startled.

"That was completely out of nowhere." Rebecca said.

"What's the real reason you stayed at home?" Matthew said.

"Fine. The first day I was actually was sick, the second reason my mom had to pick out a dress and shoes for a wedding, the third day we had to get on a plane, and the last day was the wedding." Rebecca said.

"Right." Matthew said.

"Hey." Rebecca said wanting to get their kiss off her mind. "Was you kissing me a way to distract me from the ferris wheel or did you kiss me because you wanted to?"

"A kiss is just a kiss. It meant nothing. Right?" Matthew said and then the bell rang. The teenager left, making Rebecca think of it. Rebecca went off to class and started to think of what Matthew said, then her eyes widened.

_What if he didn't like it? Am I a horrible kisser?_ Rebecca thought trying to figure out what he meant.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the sudden chapter ending. I was busy with certain stuff.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Rebecca saw Matthew sitting in front of his bed looking down ashamed.

"What's wrong with you?" Rebecca asked and he looked up at me, his eyes a little red from crying.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Matt said sounding like he's done something wrong, like stealing a car or keeping some strange undiscovered sea creature in his bathtub.

"About what?" Rebecca asked, her voice coming out a little flirty.

"About some things." Matthew said looking at the ground.

"Like what?" Rebecca asked and sat on the bed. Matthew shrugged.

"Things." Matthew said, slightly confused at Rebecca.  
>"Like what things?" Rebecca asked.<p>

"Why do you want to know my thoughts?" Matthew said.

"Can't we just talk about it?" Rebecca asked standing up.

"Talk about what?" Matthew said.

"The kiss on the ferris wheel." Rebecca said like it was obvious.

"I said it was just a kiss. It meant nothing. Did it mean something to you?" Matthew said and Rebecca chewed on her lower lip, then nodded. Matthew sighed a little. "What did it mean to you?"

"It was my first kiss, and it seemed romantic." Rebecca said and looked at the skater.

"Please tell me your not falling in love with me." Matthew said and looked at Rebecca who looked down, then looked at him.

"If I did, I'll be lying." Rebecca said and looked down trying to perpare for her heartbreak but felt Matthew pull her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Freddie is sitting at the counter talking to Spencer.<p>

"I was ten and she has the nerve to do that to me." Freddie said mad.

"Maybe she was desperate." Spencer said and looked behind Freddie.

"Yeah. My dad drinks, my mom wants me to be good and smart, I was molested, I act like everything is alright when everything isn't alright, and I did some bad things in the past. You know, they haven't lived MY life, suffered MY pain, enjoyed MY happiness, seen what I've seen, walked MY path, and yet THEY STILL LOOK AT ME AND JUDGE ME. They need to get a life." Freddie snapped. "If they knew what's wrong with my life, they wouldn't judge me." Spencer looked at Freddie and was shocked at how he changed emotions so quickly.

"You do know it isn't your fault?" Spencer said.

"Yes, I know. She took advantage of my weakness and forced me into doing something I didn't want to do." Freddie said.

"Then why did she stone Matt?" Spencer asked confused.

"She said, she knew Matt would fight so she stoned him." Freddie said.

"Did you tell Carly and Sam?" Spencer said and Freddie's eyes widened.

"Oh my god." Freddie said. "No. I broke the slap swear."

"Slap swear?" Spencer asked confused.

"Yeah. When I was twelve, I promised Matt that when I'm fifteen I'll tell them, but I forgot because a lot was going on." Freddie said and sighed. "Should I?"

"No." Spencer said.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because they heard everything you just said." Spencer said and Freddie turned to look at the girls standing there shocked.

"How much?" Freddie asked a little nervous.

"When you first said that your dad drinks." Carly said shocked at what happened to Freddie and the boy looked down.

"Why did you tell us?" Sam yelled at him.

"What do you expect me to do? Come in through that door and say, 'When I was ten, I was molested three times by my math teacher, and was threatened to get shot at.' Yeah. Like that'll ever happen." Freddie said.

"We promised no more secrets." Carly said.

"Me and Matt are best friends. We don't tell each other every secret that we have." Freddie said. "I know that Matt has some secrets that he's not telling me. I respect that he does."

"Do you know the person that glued everything to the ceiling and drew all over the pictures?" Carly said.

"Yeah. Me and Matt." Freddie said. "That's why I said vandalizing is easy because we vandalized something back then."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"A abanded train tunnel that soon turned out to be our hang out. We egged, threw paint balls, and graffttied it." Freddie said. "I'm surprised the cops didn't know about it."

"Oh." Carly said and knew that Freddie hadn't fully said everything. "What else happened?"

"Did you know that getting stoned makes your vision blurry?" Freddie said and turned his head to the side, then he smiled.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"That's how Miss. Maderos molested me on the third time. She stoned me because I started to fight it the second time." Freddie said and looked down ashamed.

"You do know it isn't your fault." Carly said.

"Yeah. I was weak and she took advantage of my weakness. She knew Matt would fight it so she got him stoned." Freddie said and thought about something. "I told my mom, I would be here for a few hours." Freddie left and went to his apartment to see Matthew sitting on the ground crying. The teenager looked up at Freddie. "Why are you crying?" Freddie looked at his best friend who looked at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait. First person who can guess why Matthew is crying I will mention you.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ding, ding, ding. Fruity was close saying that someone died. Someone did die. Just read on to know who it is.

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

After having a weird conversation over at Carly's house, I came home to find my best friend crying. Which is a big deal. For him. He never cries, except for the whole Miss. Maderos thing but that was because he was scared.

"Why are you crying?" I asked and Matt looked up at me, his eyes red from crying. Or he got stoned again. Matt took out his cell phone and handed it to me.

"Look at the recent texts." Matt said and I grabbed his phone. I looked at the text messages. Rebecca probably told him that she doesn't like him anymore or something.I read them and realized that Matt's grandpa died of a heart attack. Matt and his grandpa was pretty close to each other.

No one's POV

Freddie sat on the floor next to his best friend and joined him in crying too. Matthew looked at him and wiped his tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Matthew asked.

"No reason." Freddie said. "I love to cry."

"No you don't." Matthew said and then started to cry again.

"Dude. Stop crying. You're going look like your stoned and drunk." Freddie said and Matthew turned towards him.

"Gee. Thanks for the comforting words. I will tell them to you when you cry." Matthew said and stood up. Matthew and Freddie went to Freddie's room.

"Why are you here?" Freddie asked.

"I was waiting for you to come home." Matthew said and Freddie looked at him. "Did you tell them?"

"No. They heard me talking about it to Spencer." Freddie said. "Which turned out better than I expected. Then they got mad because I promised no more secrets."

"Dude. It's your life. You don't have to tell them everything." Matthew said and looked at him. Freddie looked at Matthew.

"I know." Freddie said. "What makes them think I'm going to come in through that door and say, 'hey I was molested when I was ten years old by my freak of an old lady teacher." Matthew nodded. "How is Rebecca doing?"

"Fine. I guess." Matthew said and shrugged, sitting on the bed

"You don't really care." Freddie said taking his shoes off and Matthew just shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Matthew said. "My grandpa died, let me grieve." Matthew face planted on Freddie's pillow and let out a few sobs. Freddie just stared at his best friend strangely at how his emotions changed so fast.

* * *

><p>Matthew is sitting on the couch wearing black pants, black shoes, and a black shirt with a light grey skull and cross bones on it. There was a chain on two belt loops and the teenager is wearing a black wristband. Someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Mom! Can you get that?" Matthew yelled for his mom who is still wearing a black dress started to walk to the door.

"Sure, I'll get the door. I am a lot closer to it." Marian said walking to the door and looked at her lazy son who just smiled at her. Marian opened the door to let Rebecca in and Matthew looked at his mom.

"Love you." Matthew said to his mom smiling.

"Shut up." Marian said to Matthew and then left glaring at her son. The door closed.

"What was that all about?" Rebecca asked.

"What was what all about?" Matthew asked confused.

"The whole, 'Mom. Can you get that,' thing?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm to lazy to get up." Matthew said and his mom walked back in the house.

"I forgot that I'm wearing this." Marian said and went upstairs.

"Why are you two dressed up like someone died?" Rebecca asked and noticed the look on Matthew's faced realizing what happened. "Who died?"

"My grandpa." Matthew said wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Matthew said and looked at Rebecca who's staring at him.

"I know I didn't do anything. People say sorry because they're sorry for your lose." Rebecca said and her eyes traveled into Matthew's eyes who's eyes did the same. Marian came down the stairs and Matthew tore his gaze away from Rebbeca's eyes.

"I'm going to my job." Marian said and eyed the two teenagers, then left. Matthew looked at Rebecca and looked in her eyes. Rebecca looked in Matthew's eyes and leaned over to kiss him. Rebecca was surprised when Matthew kissed her. They deepened it and Freddie walked in. Freddie noticed the two making out on the couch.

"Aloha." Freddie said in a weird way and the two teenagers pulled away. They looked at Freddie that was staring at them.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm getting writer's block. Does anyone have any ideas?


	12. Chapter 12

No one's POV

Matthew and Freddie are walking down the sidewalk, going to Groovy Smoothie.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked.

"To the Groovy Smoothie." Freddie said.

"Sounds like a smoothing shop that's for hippies." Matthew said and Freddie looked at him.

"You'll fit right in." Freddie said.

"Are you calling me a hippie?" Matthew snapped at him.

"No. I'm calling you a murderer." Freddie said saracastically.

"Oh. Then you look like a child molester." Matthew said and saw tthat Freddie looked pissed off. Matthew ran down the sidewalk and Freddie chased after him.

* * *

><p>Carly and Sam are talking, trying to wrap their minds around the whole molestation thing that happened to Freddie and Matthew. Sam walked to the kicthen and opened the fridge. Sam grabbed a ham and looked at her best friend.<p>

"I still can't believe it." Carly said.

"Me to." Sam said. "How can they let her do that to them?"

"Well Matt had no choice he was stoned. Freddie I don't why he didn't try to shove her away." Carly said and Sam just couldn't get a feeling on what she found out.

"It just doesn't make sense." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Carly said.

"I mean, why didn't Freddie fight back? Did he want the teacher to molest him?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. He said he was molested three times." Carly said. "Maybe it makes sense to them since they've been through it and we haven't."

"You're right." Sam said. "It just doesn't make sense to me that's all." Sam ate a slice of ham and Carly shrugged. The brunette turned the TV on and started to watch Girly Cow. Sam sat on the couch and looked at the TV.

* * *

><p>Freddie and Matthew are sitting at the Groovy Smoothie drinking smoothies.<p>

"Are you and Rebecca, going out?" Freddie asked and Matthew nearly spit out his smoothie.

"I'm not sure." Matthew said and T-Bo walked up holding a stick with pie slices on it.

"Want to buy a pie?" T-Bo said and the teenagers looked at him strangely.

"No." Freddie said and Matthew pointed.

"Is that possible?" Matthew asked confused.

"He managed to put tacos on the stick." Freddie said. "Without them cracking or breaking."

"Come on. Entire stick five dollars." T-Bo said and Matthew stared at T-Bo confused.

"Sure." Matthew said and T-Bo smiled. T-Bo put the pies on Matthew's plate and the skater paid for it.

"Why'd you do that?" Freddie asked.

"I love pie." Matthew said slightly confused and grabbed the slice. Freddie just stared at his best friend confused as Matthew shoved the entire slice in his mouth eating it.

"You haven't changed at all." Freddie said as Matthew swallowed the pie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew said.

"Nothing." Freddie said.

"Are you saying I live in the past?" Matthew said.

"No." Freddie said confused.

"Then what are you saying?" Matthew said.

"I'm saying you never changed at all. I'm not trying to offend you." Freddie said.

"Good." Matthew said. "What some pie?"

"No. I'm good." Freddie said.

"You haven't changed at all either." Matthew said.

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. You're still nerdy." Matthew said.

"Hey." Freddie said offended. "Yeah." Matthew nodded and looked at the ground getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just probably getting the stomach flu or something. You know it's going around." Matthew said and Freddie nodded then watched as Matthew went to the restroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope this chapter is ok. I'm not sure why I gave Matthew the stomach flu.


	13. Chapter 13

No one's POV

Matthew is walking down the sidewalk to Bushwell Plaza and heard some arguing in the alley. Matthew stopped and looked in the alley to see Miss. Maderos holding a knife to someone's neck. The teenager looked closely releazing that the other person is a woman. Matthew called the police station and gave them the address. Matthew chewed on his lower lip and didn't want another innocent life to be taken away.

_She might have kids waiting for her to come home._ Matthew thought and shakily walked in the alley. The skater took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then walked up to Miss. Maderos that slit half of the woman's neck.

"Hey Miss. Maderos." Matthew said and the old teacher looked at him completely forgetting the woman on the ground. Miss. Maderos stared at Matthew. "Remember me? You know, taking me to your house, getting me stoned, and I wished you left me alone." Matthew looked at Miss. Maderos.

"Really?" Miss. Maderos said.

"Remember how you kept putting me next to your desk just to give me strange looks?" Matthew said, trying to find a way to keep Miss. Maderos distracted long enough for the cops to arrive. The woman still laid on the ground thankful for the teenager saving her life.

"What are you doing here?" Miss. Maderos asked.

"If you want to kill me go ahead. You said that if I ever told anyone, you're going to shoot me. So kill me. But make it really painless and quick." Matthew said and walked behind Miss. Maderos causing her to turn around, her back facing the street. The teenager tried not to show fear and kept his voice calm.

"I'm not going to kill you." Miss. Maderos said and Matthew tried not to smile. The woman on the ground looked up at them, blood coming from the wound on her neck surprised that Miss. Maderos completely forgot her. The teen heard sirens in the background and felt Miss. Maderos place her hand on the skater's shoulder.

"Why not?" The teenager asked.

"You're hotter then when you were a kid." Miss. Maderos said and Matthew tried to not to widened his eyes. The woman faintly heard the sirens while drifting in and out of consciousness, than closed her eyes faintly seeing cops handcuff Miss. Maderos who dropped her knife in shock.

* * *

><p>Freddie, Rebecca, and Marian is in Marian's house waiting for Matthew to show up. Freddie watched as Rebecca stood up, paced a little, then looked out the window, and then she chewed on a lock of hair for three minutes. Rebecca sat back on the couch and Freddie just watched her. Freddie texted Sam and looked at Marian who is trying not to cry in worry.<p>

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Marian said and Freddie made a weird sound.

"Yeah. Like that'll happen. Matthew will bit the stranger's hand, grab the candy, and run off." Freddie said and saw headlights flash over the walls. The tech producer looked out the window seeing Matthew getting out of a car, and the skater closed the door. The car drove away and the skater opened the house door. Matthew closed the door, the was attacked in hugs by Rebecca and his mom.

"Ok. What's going on?" Matthew said.

"We were worried about you." Marian said.

"Why?" Matthew asked really confused and Freddie texted Sam back.

"Miss. Maderos is lurking about." Rebecca said.

"She's not anymore." Matthew said.

"Why?" Marian said.

"She got arrested a couple of hours ago." Matthew said. "I called the cops because she was slitting some woman's throat and then I distracted her long enough for the cops to arrive. So she said she wouldn't kill me because I'm hotter then when I was ten years old, which is weird."

"Is the woman alright?" Freddie asked as the others released the teenager and his best friend turned towards him.

"Yeah. Her throat is half slit. She'll make it out alive. I hope. She'll probably be traumatized for some part of her life." Matthew said. "Then I was questioned on how I knew Miss. Maderos and why I was there."

"Why were you in an unknown car?" Freddie asked.

"My aunt happens to be a cop and she was heading home, since I had no way to get home, and I didn't have any bus tokins, a bus card or any money, she gave me a ride home." Matthew said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Freddie said and then texted Sam.

"Who are you texting over there?" Matthew asked.

"Sam." Freddie said and Matthew rolled his eyes a little. Matthew sat on the couch which made Rebecca sit next to him.

"Are you getting taken away?" Marian asked her son.

"No. They said nothing major happened, like Miss. Maderos trying to kill me, or molest me." Matthew said. "Except she put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me like she wanted to kiss me."

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. That's all. Apperentally they called me a hero because I saved a life or something." Matthew said. "I'm going to take a shower." Matthew stood up and went upstairs wanting to wash everything that happned.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's a chapter. Matthew finally confronts Miss. Maderos.


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew and Freddie are walking in the hallway to Freddie's apartment. Freddie ignored most of what his best friend was saying, only paying attention to the girls that was staring

"You get what I mean?" Matthew said and they stopped walking. Freddie shook his head.

"No. I don't." Freddie said,

"Think about it. Unscramble the words in mother in law you actually get woman Hitler." Matthew said and Freddie looked at him strangely. "Yeah." Carly walked into the hallway.

"Can we talk to you two?" Carly asked and the two boys walked in Carly's apartment.

"Hey." Sam said looking at Freddie and Matthew.

"What do you want to talk about?" Freddie asked.

"Why didn't you fight back the first Miss. Maderos tried to molest you?" Carly asked.

"Oh. Here she goes. Having to get all up in someone's business." Matthew said and Freddie looked at him weirdly. Freddie looked at Carly.

"I tried to wiggle away." Freddie said. "But she was surprisingly strong."

"Yeah. For a old lady." Matthew said and they just stared at him strangely. The skater turned to Freddie who looked at him. "Like your mom. She's a huge, repulsive nagging machine of an old lady."

"What do you call her when I'm not around?" Freddie said.

"Many, many things." Matthew said and looked at Freddie. "Like how you had many, many things in your room when we were fifteen." The skater made a face at Freddie and the tech producer looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Don't talk about it." Freddie said and Matthew smiled.

"Fine." Matthew said and looked at the ground.

"What to know more about my molestation?" Freddie asked and the two girls nodded. Matthew and Freddie left. Freddie stopped Matthew. "Tell Rebecca about it."

"Why?" Matthew asked wondering why Freddie told him to that and became confused.

"Rebecca deserves to know." Freddie said and Matthew just stared at him then the skater left. "And if you're going to start a relationship she will at least know.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Rebecca are sitting on the couch in Matthew's house. The skater decided to take Freddie's advice and tell Rebecca what happened.<p>

"Remember how you told me that you were falling in love with me?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah." The girl asked confused wondering where it was leading.

"But you found me crying." Matthew said and Rebecca nodded. "You asked me what I was thinking about but I never told you."

"Yeah." Rebecca asked.

"I was thinking about Miss. Maderos." Matthew said.

"How did you know Miss. Maderos? I mean you said that Miss. Maderos said that you're hotter than you were a kid." Rebecca said.

"She was my math teacher when I was ten. My dad couldn't pick me up because he was working. So Miss. Maderos took me to her house, she built up my trust, and tried to-" Matthew said tears coming into his eyes and then brought his knee to his chest.

The skater buried his face in his knees then started to cry at the horrible memories he wished would go away. Rebecca thought to when she read in the newspaper that Miss. Maderos was a known child molester and the names that popped out to her was _Matthew_ and _Freddie_. Rebecca looked at Matthew and realized was he was trying to say. "I fought against it, so she stopped what she was doing to. I just wanted to leave, but she didn't let me leave. So she started to stone me." Matthew let out a few sobs and Rebecca hugged him. Matthew hugged her back trying not to cry. "She threatened to shoot me if I told."

"Wipe the tears away." Rebecca said.

"I'm not crying anymore." Matthew said.

"Then why are you still hugging me?" Rebecca asked confused and didn't want him to let go of her.

"I love hugging you." Matthew said and Mr. Demanding jumped on the couch startling the teens, causing them to pull away. "Weren't you outside?" Mr. Demanding licked his back leg and the teens stared at him. "I take that as a yes." Matthew chuckled and grabbed his cat off the couch back. Matthew kissed Mr. Demanding's head and smiled glad that he told someone about being molested, feeling like a burden has been lifted off of him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this story. I think it was slightly different from my other fanfics.


End file.
